


I-Island Has Nice Bathrooms

by ColdCoffins



Category: (Two Heroes Movie ), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blow Jobs, First explicit so yay?, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (Movie), My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Spoilers, Shower Sex, They were totally Detroit Smashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCoffins/pseuds/ColdCoffins
Summary: After few days have passed from the events of I-Island, Toshinori invites David Shield up to his room for a final farewell.





	I-Island Has Nice Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I should have published this or not, but I wrote it and it sat in my folders for awhile now. Kind of first explicit content??? So...we'll see how this goes. 
> 
> But I know one thing, after seeing the movie, David Shield and Yagi Toshinori were absolutely California Smashing.  
> This takes place after the movie when things have winded down abit.

The sun was setting on I-Island, and David Shield stood as a statue outside of a suite door. It was not just anyone’s room, however. This was All Might’s room. Room 103. David had requested the suite floor be made available to All Might and his young guest. Now David Shield, the star scientist of I Island, was standing, unmoving, in his pale blue button down shirt at the door like frozen room service.

David stares down the room number through his glasses, it was plated with a golden shine. 103. He raises a hand to knock on the door front but halts in the motion. Was this...alright? After what he had done?

The words of the metal bending villain still hovered in his mind, a dark cloud.

_‘Did you think such a change of heart would cleanse this? You have red in your ledger now, David Shield!’_

His palm tightens in its raised fist. He grunts as the constriction of muscle causes the healing bullet wound in his shoulder to throb painfully.

Red in his ledger. Red staining his once pure white lab coat, the blood of friends, family- his own blood. All Might’s blood. Anyone else would have done time, some sort of reprimanding action would have been taken. No, not him. He had the biggest wall of all to duck in cover behind. The broad wall of All Might’s back. All Might’s word.

 

\--Red. Red ink. It spelled “You are a criminal.”

\--A canary sang “Papa, how could you?”

\--Metal transfigured and bent “I will take all of your attachments.” I will break you.

\--A golden ray flashed gloriously. “I came to save you, Dave.” —-

 

It was all conjuring together behind his eyes.

After what seemed like minutes of stretched time, David relaxes his hand, allowing his arm to drop back to his side. What was he doing? All Might may have been quick to forgive, but Dave wasn’t so easy to pardon himself.

Toshinori had invited him up to his suite, he was expecting the scientist. It was a sort of fare-thee well meeting. Only, here he was as if standing in front of  a teacher’s door, being called in after class for a lecture.

What would he say? He got caught up in some numbers from the lab? Oh, sorry Toshi, the shoulder is really bothering me. Another time?  
  
David had made up his mind. He’d make the decision All Might didn’t have the heart to. Putting his hands in his pockets, David prepares to make his way to the private elevator. His shoes making muffled sound on the red carpet floor.

The suite door opens.

“Dave?”

-Golden rays-

The fond nickname was spoken in a voice that was deep yet, confined and dry. Wilting.

Dave stops and turns, seeing Yagi Toshinori himself leaning out of the door frame. The thin skeleton of a man waves one of his large hands, attached to a broomstick arm. He was wearing a white undershirt with a maroon jacket overtop and his usual army green cargo pants. His clothes hung off his frame, all of them two sizes too big for his body.  A warm smile pulls at the ends of his hollow cheeks.

“I was beginning to wonder if you’d show.”

“Ah...of-of course! Why wouldn’t I?” David returns with a weak smile, rubbing the back of his neck.  

-Wearing a lab coat stained red-

“Come on in.” Toshi motions to him, stepping to the side of the door frame. Dave withholds a self-reproaching sigh and accepts the invitation.

Toshi closes the door once both have entered the suite. Dave takes his time to gander at the inside, and everything looks to be in the same place housekeeping left it. A room that you could barely tell someone was living in, a hotel guest that meticulously made sure they left as little work for the clean up crew as possible.

“I...hope the place is to your liking?” David asks, not looking in Toshi’s direction. He was an expert wall and ceiling inspector now. “If you’re not comfortable, I can have someone take care of….” David does glance at Toshinori only because it would be impossible not to. The gradual swell that bulked the heroes’ once sickly silhouette pulls his peripheral vision. A once tent of a shirt, the fabric is now pulled tight over bulging muscle on Toshinori’s body, All Mights body. His golden bangs now defy gravity in a powerful vigorous ‘v’.

“...that.” David finishes his sentence, though some of it falls off of his tongue.

All Might moves up to him, and David suddenly wishes he had a wall behind him for his shoulder blades to try and claw through.

“Dave.” All Might says, his voice has changed with his form. It is fuller, with more reverberation as if it has more room in his blown out chest.

Toshinori stands over the scientist. His eyes are hidden in dark shadows, but David can feel their gaze nonetheless. That phantom stare makes Dave cast his own pale blue eyes to the floor.

Why did he suddenly feel like he was being reprimanded?

Oh. Of course.

“This…” David strokes his sandy brown goatee in anxiety under the spotlight, “Is this...ok, Toshi? It can’t be. I mean..after what I’ve done- people got hurt. ...you got hurt.”

“Dave, look at me.” All Might chides, lighthearted, and David obeys, looking up to the tall hero.

Two shovel sized hands rest their weight gently on the scientists shoulder. An anchor. Those hands slide down Davids arms and hold him steady.

“What happened was...regrettable. A deed done with good intention sometimes doesn’t work as such. But what’s done is done. Surely you didn’t think I’d turn my back on you, did you?” Toshinori smiles as he does at victims. It’s a softer, more genuine smile than the usual beaming grin. “I saved you, Dave."

In more ways than one… David thinks.

“It’s only because of you I’m not being tried, you know.” Dave says bitterly, “If All Might says so it must be true.”

“Hey now!” All Might gives him a small shake, making David’s glasses rattle crooked. “You say that like this was all on my terms that you were pardoned.”

“No, I did my part...I destroyed what I gave the past decade of my life to. There’s nothing left.” Dave responded, his voice listless as he re-sets his glasses.

“You did the right thing.” All Might leans down, trying to get as eye-level as he could with the scientist. “That’s not always what we want. Besides, my forgiveness doesn’t matter?”

Dave’s looks up steadily with his pale blues to meet All Might. Somber shadows crease in his brow before a ray of light appears in the way of a weak smile. He raises his arms, slow and gradual, giving Toshinori more than a hint of what he was doing. He has to stand on his toes in his shined lab shoes to loop his arms around All Might’s neck to bring him down to his height.

“You forgive too easily...” David muses softly.

“You don’t trust All Might’s judgment? I know a villain when I see one.” Toshinori teases, his face is less than inches from David’s. Both are close enough to inhale the other. David smells of sharp cinnamon and coffee that was left a little too long on the burner.

“And you’re sure I’m not one?” David returns, his brows raised. Toshinori smells with hints of sandal wood.

“I’m sure.” All Might puts a light kiss to David’s forehead, sweeping back his scruffy tan hair as if he needed more room. “You know the press would never let me live it down!  All Might, in love with a villain?”

  
“In love, hm?” David echoes, making red flood All Might’s cheeks.

“Ah-well…! Yes...love.” Toshinori fidgets, a finger scratching at his cheek tepidly. “But you knew that already….”

“To be fair, I loved that hero before he became the symbol of peace.” David replies.

“That's true!” All Might chuckles, “But that hero also knew David Shield is a good man. So...he had to save his heart first.”

David gives a relenting breath, his features softening. He doesn’t withdraw as All Might cranes down, and the two then kiss until breathless.

Nostalgia.

The sensation hits from past times the two engaged in such activities.

California.

In the back closet of the meeting room.

They were lucky the door locked.

Toshinoris hands work down to hold David around the waste, a big hand on each side. They nearly forget about gravity with All Might leaning into the smaller scientist. On parting they right themselves, David still with his arms looped around Toshinori’s neck.

  
“Wait- your shoulder- how is it?” Remembrance knocks All Might over the head after he comes back from swooning on his feet.

“What good is an island full of the world’s most advanced technology if it can’t help heal a bullet wound?” Dave removes his glasses with a hand, snapping the ear pieces over.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The bathroom in the suite was nothing less than exceptional in its design and function. The shower being the most notable. It is fronted with a thick glass door that swung open and shut with weighty swings. The floor and walls are smooth paved grey stone. In the back, a thick slab is raised for resting. The ceiling above drips a gentle cascade of hot water like rain.

It was a shower fit for the number one hero and the prize winning scientist.

Toshinori sits in his large form on the stone bench at the glass stall’s back, naked and in his full sculpted, muscled glory. The large scar of sutures and tissue sprawls on his left side, a welted crater in its center. It blooms over cut abs and a plump pectoral.

Its ok, All Might… Toshi feels his hand has subconsciously wandered over the blemish. It’s nothing Dave hasn’t seen before…

David steps in, naked, closing the door. A thick misted fog already begins to build heavily on the glass from the hot water.

David’s own body isn’t that of an olympian god as his partner, but he tried to take care of himself when he wasn’t awake on long, sleepless nights. Working in a lab on blue prints and numbers didn’t require the muscle for holding up buildings.

And still, All Might found himself shamelessly staring at Dave’s lean figure.

Dave moves forward, reaching out a hand. When his fingers meet Toshi’s chest he pushes lightly to make him lean back.

Holding out his arms, All Might meets David when he straddles him, gripping his hips. Dave’s two hands rest on Toshinori’s muscled chest, touching gently with his finger tips. He looks up to All Might.  

“You’re...ok? Like this?” Concern flashes in the scientist’s eyes.

“It’s fine.” All Might grins on, “This form can take some excitement.”

It would have to.

The last thing Toshinori wanted was to deflate and wither down into his pitiful state. Not when he was with Dave like this. It would solidify the present too much, a powerful punch knocking him off balance.  The fist was what he was now. What he had become. All Might didn’t want that. He wanted the nostalgia. He wanted the feeling of how he use to be when he was with David - Muscle bound, in perfect health and body.

Not some sickly skeleton that seemed on the verge of breaking in half if he hacked up his own blood too hard.

“You’ll let me know, right?” David says sternly, “Tell me if you’re overdoing it.”

“Hey now, Dave!” All Might’s smile turns sheepish, “You’re worrying too much, my man. Please…” He grabs A handful of David’s ass playfully in point, “I’m ok.”

Please. If anything, he had to be ok -for David. So David wouldn’t be left with the unsightly husk of body of a hero.

Toshinori doesn’t linger long in his thoughts as the sensation of David’s hands, petting along his rock hard muscle and shoulders becomes a more pressing matter.

Oh right, the present.  Maybe the present wasn’t so bad?

All Might  large hands grab at whatever part of Dave they can hold, savoring the other man on top of him. David dips his head and licks over All Mights lips before they kiss messily.

The two are enclosed in a strange limbo of hot and cold. Toshinori’s body was giving off an internal heat like a furnace in addition to the steaming water. Meanwhile, the stone surfaces didn’t absorb the temperature so quick, leaving them cool to the skin’s touch. It all only heightens the mix of sensations.

Their cocks are hard and slick between their two bodies. David wastes little time in rutting and rubbing into Toshinoris large hand that reaches to palms their dicks. Wet bodies slide over one another while free hands roamed, looking for the next curve or angle to grab needily. All the while, kisses where given into meshed smiles.

This was familiar, David being so small in All Mights grasp. He was always the larger of the two, but the difference never failed to thrill him. He could bend David in half, while David could make Toshi fall apart with the simplest of touches. Puzzle pieces, he decided.

Would those pieces still fit as well if he...wasn’t like this? If his body didn’t resemble his healthy form?

David groans into Toshinoris mouth at the touch between them, while All Might gently fists their cocks. The sound does the work to break Toshinori’s thoughts.

Stay in the present.

Dave’s small body on top of him felt like the familiarity of the past, currently.

David strains into Toshinoris fist while the large hero aimed to kiss him breathless.The dribble of precum on All Mights fingers spurs him on. It is a relief in the back of his mind. He could still pleasure Dave in such a way that left the man gasping and groaning.

The scientist then leans back, sitting in his straddle upon the massive hero to take some breaths.

Upon doing so, Toshinori can’t help but use the spare moment to admire the body on top of him. Dave had aged well, his lithe frame was lean, and glistening with beads of water. He had no battle scars or maims looking like strips of dull marble on his flesh. It was simple. Toshi didn’t mind simple.

“You’re still as handsome as all those years ago…” Toshinori breaths as he runs his thick, callused thumbs over the rims of Daves hips.

Dave rolls his eyes with a chuckle. “Please, I’m old Toshi. I doubt I look or feel as good as I did when we were younger.”

“Nonsense!” Toshinori blusters quickly back. He cranes his neck forward, Dave mirrors the motion so that they bump foreheads gently. Droplets beads down their cheekbones and off the ends of their noses. “You’re perfect.”  

“I’m far from perfect.” Dave withdraws. His eyes rake down Toshi’s burley chest, down his abs, and finally lower. A wolfish grin comes to his lips as his gaze meets Toshinoris again. “Well...should we see how much of my touch I’ve lost?”

“Hm?”  All Might blinks.

“Can I blow you, Toshi?” The question doesn’t falter. Dave doesn’t break eye contact when he asks. He has to contain a grin, mostly because of the red that spread onto All Might’s cheeks after the question. It wasn’t the full-faced red he showed during their time in the meeting room closet when Dave first jested the question, but it was close.

“I--y-yes...I mean…!” Toshinori trips afew times.

“You can just say ‘yes’ if you want.” Dave laughs softly.  “Or no.”  
  
“No-I mean-yes!” All Might claps a hand to his forehead, trying to re-rattle his brain to get the gears going again.

Think, All Might! Say something!

“Yes...I would like that Dave.”

 

Said like a champ.

 

“It’s if you don’t mind, I mean.” Dave says as he glides backward as a cat stretching the arch of its spine. “So...do you mind this?” He places a kiss on Toshi’s throat. Dave’s lips lingering briefly on his jumping pulse where he feels All Might swallow in response before passing to his collarbone.

“No…” Toshi shook his head, his breath nearly held.

“Alright. This then?” He lets Toshi feel his teeth just graze down his pectoral to his remaining nipple. His hands join in, sleeking down All Might’s chest and stomach, fingers bumping lightly over small mountains and valleys of muscle. All Might shudders under him at the touch, feeling every ingrained knot and lock of muscle start to liquify.

“I can handle that.” All Might responds, his voice becoming trapped in whispers.

“So this?” Dave’s voice grew breathy as he leaned down to place a kiss against the dip of abs below his navel. When he breezes past his scar, Toshi doesn’t even flinch. It’s nearly forgotten. A piece of flesh on his person.

“Dave…” All Might says in a strained low tone, making the other man’s eyes flash up to him briefly.  

Truth be told, Dave’s affections where driving Toshinori insane. Touch being lavished on his body, a familiar touch he hasn’t felt in ages. From the way Dave worked, he remembered all of All Mights soft spots. Now, in this body, it felt all the more sensual from the tension being held just beneath the surface.

The scientist was merciful in ending his teasing, a small lesson in Toshi speaking up for what he wanted for once. Now that class was over, there was only the matter of Dave wanting to give Toshinori something. Would it make up for what he had done? No. But he could hope it would at least leave All Might with a remaining fond thought of him.

In a smooth motion, Dave moves from Toshinori’s lap and settles below the stone bench, resting his weight on his knees, just between All Might’s thick legs. As an introduction, he puts his lips to the inside of Toshinori’s meaty thigh, giving small nips up to the crook of his hip. He worked with the water, sliding down flesh. He felt Toshinori shiver when he gently took his length in his hand.

Dave took a moment to note something that hadn’t changed on Toshinori, as he fashioned his hand around the led pipe between All Might’s legs.

  
“I see this part of you is the same.” Dave smirked lightheartedly against his thigh.

“Please don’t…” All Might brought a large palm over his eyes, that shade of pink returning to his face again.

“It’s a compliment.” Dave returns simply. He leans into All Might’s thigh, placing a kiss there while toying with Toshi’s cock in his hand.

This action makes a tremor go through the hero, his chiseled abs flexing and releasing with his shaky breath. The sight stirs arousal in Dave’s own gut. The most powerful man in the world, coming undone for him. However, a sound makes that feeling turn cold.

It was almost a wheezing sound. A sound being carried by one lung. It makes Dave pause.

“You’re doing ok?” Dave asks, his hand remaining still on Toshinori’s base.

“I’m...yes, I’m fine. We can...we can keep going, Dave.” All Might replies, his breath heavy.

A cheeky grin then pulls at the hero's mouth. “What about you..?”

“I was shot in the shoulder, Toshi. I didn’t have a pneumonectomy.” Dave’s voice dies off when All Might reaches down to cup his cheek gently.

“Yes. I’m sure I’m ok.”

Looking up at Toshinori’s reassuring touch, he spots one of his illuminated blue eyes peering out from the shadows.

This was something new. Toshinori’s eyes were always a brilliant sky blue in color, but now they practically glowed intensely with a cold fire. Dave presses a kiss to the inside of All Might’s palm. He feels the callouses that have formed over the years on his large hands.

The scientist pulls gently at Toshinori’s cock, a sort of ‘let’s continue.’ His lips brush over the tip, and All Might’s eyes clamp shut in response. It’s all a good signal for David as Toshinori gives a stuttered exhale.

“Tell me when you’re about to come.” David requests simply.

He spread Toshinori’s legs a bit wider, adjusting his position. He noted Toshinori’s body language and his poor attempt to relax as Dave handled him with slow anticipation. Then, Dave leaned forward and slipped his lips around the head of Toshinori’s cock. Moving his tongue in steady swirls, he sucked slowly.

Upon doing so, Toshinori clapped a shovel sized hand over his mouth with his eyes screwed shut. His thick fingers found Dave’s shaggy tan hair, gripping and releasing in a spasm.

Dave was intent on performing to the best of his abilities, working with the girth of All Might’s length in his mouth. It had been awhile since he had given head to Toshinori, years in fact. He found the pattern again quickly, familiarizing himself with the hero’s thick member.

He would give a soft moan as he moved into it, pulling back to free All Might’s shaft from his lips and letting his tongue dart at him. He worked in earnest, pulling with his hand while sucking with his mouth.

It wasn’t long before he could feel Toshinori begin to shake and shiver - a small grunt or occasional muffled curse through his palm told Dave he was desperately trying to avoid making a sound and failing miserably.

All Might’s cheeks scalded red, scalded like the hot water ran down both their slippery bodies. He would shudder, his breath coming in huffs through his nose. His cut stomach was tensing along with his abdomen, the scar tissue pulling tight.

All the while, Dave pushes Toshi’s pulsing cock in his hand and mouth in rythm. The scientist would glance up occasionally to see All Might looking at him, the need shadowed on his strong, sharp features.

It wasn’t long before All Might managed to part his perfect teeth from their grimace, his control fading fast.

“D-Dave…” He choked, “I’m...Dave---!”

David shifted back, now switching to pumping Toshinori length with his hand.

He made each pass a strong stroke with his fingers closing over the dripping tip of All Mights cock, noting the twitches that made every muscle on the hero’s body tensely visible under his flesh.

Then, All Might went rigid with an impressive groan and the next second ropes of hot white sticky mess painted over David’s chest.

When the deed was done, All Might exhaled a long rattled breath and plopped his weight back against the stone wall. His great chest working it’s single lung like a bellow.

The hot water continued to run over them both, a wet sauna that would wash up the sweat and other fluids.

Dave looked up at a misting sizzle, at first thinking it only the hot water fogging more of the glassy shower. His eyes squinted as his head spun, but he didn’t miss the length of steam rolling off Toshinoris frame. One of the hero’s bangs had fallen, looking spent as he was. A side of his face appeared more sunken, tired.

“Toshi…” Dave sat back on his ass, his own erection stiff between his legs. He pointed lazily. “I said not to over do it…”

Blinking away the stars going off behind his eyes, Toshinori furrowed his remaining brow before he reached up with a hand to feel the right side of his face. Sure enough, it’s sharp cheek bones and hollow cheeks were enough for the hero to cover the deflated side of his face with his palm.

“Ah…” He smiled sheepishly, his voice hoarse “it was…worth it…”

David rolled his eyes, resting his elbows on his knees before motioning to the shower door slowly.

“You can go on...if you want. I’ll take care of myself.”

“Wait.” All Might sat up, holding a hand out he considered withdrawing. His arm attached to it was thin sinew and bone now. “Dave...could I…?”

All Might what are you asking, your time's up!

But he had to ask. Because despite his own satisfaction, he felt the need for Dave to feel the same. And god, he wanted to touch Dave. Perhaps it was the afterglow but, Toshinori was desperate to see if he in return could pleasure David like he use to.

“Hm?” Dave blinked slowly, his mind still clouded with the fog of his own needy arousal.

“Can I…touch you? I-I know this body...isn’t optimal anymore but—“

Before All Might could finish, David stood up and moved over to him. Wordlessly, the scientist climbed into All Mights lap and laid his back against the heroes now boney chest.

“D-Dave…” Was all Toshinori could muster up as he watched the other man take his large hand in his own and place his fingers just below his navel.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Dave murmured as he leaned his cheek into Toshinoris collarbone.


End file.
